


Incredibles: Imaginative Idea

by a54321



Category: No Fandom
Genre: General fiction, Literature, fan fiction
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-10
Updated: 2018-09-10
Packaged: 2019-10-24 23:20:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,550
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17713589
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/a54321/pseuds/a54321
Summary: Summary:Samtastic-V3really does just have a lot of fun ideas. A bit different this one, but I liked it too much to say no.Kari’s mom has a new idea to help make sure her daughter doesn’t try wearing a thong again.Be the judge and let me know if this was any good or not.





	Incredibles: Imaginative Idea

**Author's Note:**

> **  
>   
>  Summary:  
>    
>  **  
>    
>  [Samtastic-V3](https://www.deviantart.com/samtastic-v3) really does just have a lot of fun ideas. A bit different this one, but I liked it too much to say no.  
> 
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
> Kari’s mom has a new idea to help make sure her daughter doesn’t try wearing a thong again.
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
> Be the judge and let me know if this was any good or not.

Coming home from school, Kari hummed to herself as she walked up the driveway. Today had gone pretty well. She hadn’t even gotten any wedgies in locker room when people saw her babyish panties (even if they had snickered at her underwear).

And wasn’t that always a pain?

**FLASHBACKS**

“OW!” It’s the day before Christmas break and Kari, wearing her white gym shirt and a pair of green with candy-cane prints panties, is clutching a bench in the locker room as her panties a pulled up he back. “Guyyyyys! Owie!”

-

“Heheh, nice panties, loser.” she was told as her green, leaf-patterned panties were hooked onto her forward.

“AH! Seriously?! These, ow, newwwWWWW!” Her voice got higher as the front of her panties were also given a devastating pull.

-

“Owowowow!” Carried by her heart-patterned pink panties, Kari soon found herself getting hung up on one of the showerheads by some of her classmates.

A showerhead that was promptly turned on.

“AYYEEE! Hothothothot!” she shrieked as hot water sprayed over her lower back and her butt while she kicked and frantically reached for the off button out of reach.

**FLASHBACKS END**

Yes, it was always a pain. So, when she didn’t even get a playful tug from anyone, she figured it was a good sign for the rest of the day.

Stepping inside, she closed the door behind her and removed her backpack and shoes before calling out, “Mom, I’m home!”

“Oh, sweetie! Can you wait for me I the living room? I’ve got something to talk to you about!” her mother called back from upstairs.

“Okay!” Going to the living room and taking a seat on the couch, Kari felt nervous. She was sure she wasn’t in trouble, but she never knew what might be going on with her mom.

Thankfully though, she wasn’t kept waiting for long, as her mom, wearing her usual black pencil skirt and button up white shirt, soon came into the room.

And she was holding something behind her back. “Hi, sweetie.” she greeted. “I’ve got some important news for you.”

Kari looked curious. “Has it got anything to do with what’s behind your back?”

“Yep.” she said before bringing the item forward. “Tada!”

Kari blinked at it. It was a pink package of _Babies R’ Us_ brand diapers. The diapers inside being a fluffy pink. “Ummm, what is…” Her eyes then widened as a thought occurred to her. “Wait, are you pregnant?!”

“Kari-“

“How did that even happen?! Dad’s been away on business for the past month and a half and you don’t look pregnant in the slightest or shown any signs so…” The braces-wearing girl suddenly gasped loudly.

“Kari-“

“Have you been CHEATING?!”

“I’M NOT PREGNANT!” Heather yelled before her daughter could say anything else.

“Oh… heheh…” The laugh had been a mix of nervousness and a sigh of relief. “Then, why do you have those?”

“Well, until I feel that these are no longer necessary, these will be how I make sure that you don’t wear any more inappropriate underwear.” Heather explained. “You’ll be wearing these.”

Kari paled and her jaw fell open. _Why couldn’t she just be pregnant and cheating?_ “Y-you… you…”

“I know it’ll be an adjustment-“

“Adjustment!”

“But I just expect you to wear them, not use them.” That did VERY little to calm her daughter down. “And besides, I’ve already thrown out all your underwear.”

“You did WHAT?!” she couldn’t believe this. Her mom was putting her back in DIAPERS!

“I threw out your underwear.” she repeated. “Well, except for the pair you have on right now. Speaking of which, I’m going to need those.”

Kari considered resisting. She really did. But she remembered the spanking she’d gotten for trying to talk her mom out of giving her underwear inspections. She was hardly going to risk that again. Just imagine what she’d get for defying this!

So, with a resigned sigh, she undid her jeans and let them drop before stepping out of them, exposing the butterfly printed white panties she had on. face going red, she grabbed those so she could push them down her hips.

Pulling them off her ankles, the girl handed them over to her mother, who casually tossed them into the trash and opened up the package of pink diapers. Taking one out, she held it out to Kari. “Here you go, sweetie.”

Blushing even more brightly, Kari took it and put it on. Her babysitting work had made her familiar with the motions of putting a diaper on someone, just not on HERSELF.

Once she had it on, her mushed promptly hugged her. “OH, you look SO cute in your diaper!”

“Please pleeeease don’t say that.” Kari begged, making her mother laugh.

-

The next morning, Kari, wearing a long-sleeved blue shirt, grunted as she pulled her jeans on over her diaper. “Urgh, come ooon…” A few moments of pulling more and she had them on, then zipped up and buttoned. Glancing at herself nervously in the mirror, she inspected the damage.

She looked a little wider in the hips and caboose, but she doubted anyone who she actually hung out with would ask about it. Turning towards the door, she started to walk, but froze as she heard a crinkling sound around her hips. 

“Oh no…” Taking a few experimental steps, she found that her diaper stayed mostly quiet when she took smaller steps. It’d slow her down, but she’d have to make do.

-

Walking down the hallway at school, Kari felt terrified. Knowing how easily her embarrassing new secret could be exposed, Kari shrank in on herself while she walked, feeling tense.  So, when Violet came up and placed a hand on her shoulder, saying, “Hey” her response was of course…

“AHHH!” she jumped as she screamed, drawing all eyes onto her. Blushing a bit, she gave a nervous laugh and relaxed herself as they look away.

“Heh, sorry.” Violet said. “Didn’t mean to startle you.”

“it’s okay.” Kari said as they started walking. of course, with her relaxed new stance and longer steps, Violet soon heard a bit of a crinkling sound.

“Do you hear that?”

Scared and starting to sweat, Kari hastily corrected her walking form. “Um, hear what?”

Violet listened around for a moment, but the noise was largely gone now. “Hmm, must’ve been my imagination.”

Kari sighed in relief.

-

Kari ran, quick as she could. Thankfully, her speed kept anyone from hearing the crinkling noise coming from her pants.

Bursting through the door to the girls’ locker room, she made for a stall to get changed in only to have her hand grabbed by Melissa, a girl with short black hair and blue eyes. “Why the rush, McKeen?”

“Um, I have to… go.” she lied.

Melissa eyed her suspiciously though. “Sure you’re not just trying to hide your baby panties from me today?” Kari nodded frantically. “Well, how about I just take a quick look at them then?”

“NO!” Kari shouted, struggling to pull her arm free.

“Oh, so you are-“

McKeen, Greene.” shouted Coach Fonts. “Enough of that. Get yourselves changed.”

Melissa scowled but let go nonetheless. Kari sighed in relief and walked into the stall to change into her uniform away from prying eyes. Or ANY eyes.

-

Leaving the locker room after gym, Kari felt relieved. That had been her last class of the day and she could see Violet waving at her as the to approached each other. _Everything’s gonna be o-_

And then Violet tripped. Reaching out, the girl grabbed onto Kari’s jeans and pulled them down with her. And now Kari was there. In the middle of the hall with her fluffy pink diaper exposed.

For a moment there was just stunned silence and then she heard Melissa call out, “OMG! She actually has a DIAPER on!” And like that, the laughter started. LOUD and echoing everywhere, even from Violet who couldn’t help bursting into a giggle fit at the sight.

“No no-“

-

“NO!” Kari screamed a she shot up in her bed, sweaty and terrified. “What the, huh?!”

Of course, this noise drew her mother into the room, who came in asking, “Sweetie, are you alright?”

-

After hearing her daughter explain the nightmare she’d just had, Heather couldn’t help but start laughing. “It’s NOT funny!”

“Yes, heheh, it is heheheha!” Heather said while fighting to control her giggles. “I, heheh… I mean, just the idea that I’d diaper you over one thing!” Settling herself down, she added, “Although reminds me. What underwear have you got on right now?”

Sighing, Kari pulled down the covers and shimmied off her pajama pants to reveal, ironically, the same panties she’d had on at the start of her dream.

“See, I don’t need to put you in diapers.” When Kari opened her mouth, Heather interrupted her with, “But no, I’m not stopping the underwear inspections.” Now Kari just pouted at her and crossed her arms.

-

Re-entering her own bedroom, heather opened a drawer on her bedside table, eyeing the coupon for purchases from _Babies R’ Us._ Momentarily, she considered throwing it away. She shook the thought away though and closed the drawer. “Better safe than sorry.” There was no telling if she ever _would_ need it for Kari.  
if (!window.__meta_cache) {  
window.__meta_cache = [];  
}  
window.__meta_cache['daml763505288']=[] 


End file.
